


Medical joke

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 「聽說你在值勤時被奇獸咬傷了？」他劈頭就問，畢竟在實際看到對方前，他可是為此擔足了心，若不是治療師的工作還沒結束，他就能提早前來探病了。「噢，」然而他的紅髮男友僅僅是無所謂地聳了個肩，「沒什麼大不了的，只不過是海葵鼠罷了。」中文字數：8124字





	Medical joke

**Author's Note:**

> 本文為Lofter上「德羅新春30天」活動作品，適逢今天除夕夜，原先本著年夜飯應該加菜的想法，但無奈太久沒燉肉，只做出簡單的火烤小香腸，希望大家看得開心。  
> 治療師！跩哥設定。  
> P.S. 今天居然還是國際同人日（International Fanworks Day），祝大家快樂。  
> 

Medical joke

 

鑑於不同科別樓層也不一樣的緣故，跩哥是在事發四個小時後才知道自己的男朋友被送進樓下的怪物傷害科，而當他終於能從該死的符咒傷害科診間離開，時間早就過了晚上七點鐘。

所以，在踏進怪物傷害科病房的當下，他一點也不意外榮恩‧衛斯理看上去非但沒什麼大礙，反而還精神甚佳地坐在床上，與跩哥不喜歡的某兩個傢伙們聊得正歡了。

「哇喔，看看是誰來啦！」在跩哥距離病床只有十步左右的時候，他的紅髮男友看見了他，並且抬手和他打了個招呼，一點也不像下午才被送進聖蒙果的傷患。

由於對方的這個動作，替他換來了另外兩個人的注意力。戴著眼鏡的哈利‧波特面帶倦容，一頭亂糟糟的黑髮看起來既邋遢且愚蠢；而妙麗‧格蘭傑還是老樣子，把自己打點得一絲不茍，卻忽略了她那張平淡無奇的臉上真正缺乏的是基本妝容。

跩哥小幅度地點了下頭，作為對那兩個不受歡迎的傢伙的示意，沒有停下自己的腳步。在他足夠靠近病床時，波特往旁邊挪了幾吋，好讓出靠近床頭的位置給他。

「聽說你在值勤時被奇獸咬傷了？」他劈頭就問，畢竟在實際看到對方前，他可是為此擔足了心，若不是治療師的工作還沒結束，他就能提早前來探病了。

「噢，」然而他的紅髮男友僅僅是無所謂地聳了個肩，「沒什麼大不了的，只不過是海葵鼠罷了。」

「接著你產生嚴重過敏反應，屁股噴火。」波特在一旁補充道。

衛斯理發出一聲驚呼，尖銳得彷彿是一顆被人戳爆的氣球：「嘿，哈利，說好不提這個的。」

黑髮男人聳了聳肩，滿臉無辜；盤著棕髮的女人則搖了搖頭，無奈之情展露在眉宇之間。跩哥挑起半邊眉毛，狐疑地看著紅髮的傷患：「……我聽錯了嗎？你被『區區』海葵鼠搞到屁股噴火？」

他的男朋友撇了撇嘴，「這完全是意外。」

「我知道你是個麻瓜愛好者，但我沒想到你的過敏反應竟然和麻瓜差不多。」跩哥冷哼一聲，微微眯起眼，往床頭的方向更靠近幾吋：「需不需要我提醒你，一般巫師被海葵鼠咬傷頂多只會冒點疹子，嗯？」

或許是被戳中丟臉之處，紅髮衛斯理瞪大眼睛、張開嘴，似乎是想要反駁些東西，但最終只是維持了這個傻呼呼的表情幾秒鐘，便把嘴巴給閉上了，惱羞般地撇開臉，往格蘭傑的方向看去。

「總之人沒事了，這比什麼都重要。」棕髮女人嘆了口氣，嘴唇抿成一線，「被海葵鼠咬傷，可比被其它什麼危險的奇獸給攻擊好，你該感到幸運。」

「但這種事故不應該發生，」皺起眉頭的波特以些許不悅的語氣，表達了自己的看法：「正氣師局已經盯上那傢伙很久了，看來我們的調查還是不夠全面。」

跩哥偏過頭，看向那個他一向不怎麼喜歡的黑髮正氣師：「這跟那隻蠢鼬鼠被咬傷有什麼關係嗎？」在說到『蠢鼬鼠』時，他的男友發出了抱怨的咕噥，但被他給無視了，「我以為正氣師的工作是抓黑巫師，而非替人尋找走失的畜牲。」

「有時候，職務牽扯不清不是我們的錯，」波特看起來有點被冒犯到了，鏡片後的綠眼睛瞪得又大又圓，但仍然保持著基本的風度，繼續說道：「原本以為那傢伙只是販賣違法的黑魔法產品，但我們沒料到他居然還走私奇獸……」

「所以第一個到達那傢伙窩藏地點的正氣師，就碰上了咬傷的事故。」衛斯理沒好氣地搶了話頭：「而那個倒楣鬼就是我，真見鬼。」

黑髮正氣師點了點頭，「……大致上就是這樣。」

「至少你們抓到了他，而且榮恩受到了及時的治療，任務也算大功告成，」格蘭傑輕輕地嘆了口氣，「剩下的那些奇獸我們神奇動物管理控制司會處理好，你們就不用擔心了。」

「我們才不擔心那些奇獸呢……」紅髮男人以極小的聲音抱怨道，顯然是還對自己被咬到的事情耿耿於懷。

遺憾的是，那句抱怨還是說得不夠小聲，因為在場唯一的女巫瞪了衛斯理一眼，後者則是一臉無辜地縮了下脖子，一點也沒有露出為自己的失言而感到後悔的神情。

「那麼，我想我得先回魔法部一趟了。」波特將眼鏡給取下，抬手揉了揉眉心，就像是因為長期緊繃的神經終於得以釋放，終於顯現出連日以來的疲態，「還有報告要寫，我得結束這個案子才能休假。」

「哦，你要回去了？那我跟你一起走。」棕髮女巫一邊說話，一邊朝紅髮男人丟了個衛生眼：「畢竟我也得去確認一下某人一點也『不擔心』的可憐動物們現在怎麼樣了。」

簡單的道別之後，他男朋友的兩個最好的朋友，同時也是跩哥覺得最礙事的兩個傢伙，一前一後地往病房房門的方向走去，伴隨著吱呀關門的聲響，很快地，一男一女的腳步聲也逐漸消失在聖蒙果的長廊之中。

現在剩下他們兩個人──嚴格上來說，其實也不是只剩他們兩個，如果不算上對面被獨角獸給刺傷的盜獵者，或者隔壁床被人馬踩傷的可憐蟲的話，確實是只有他們兩個人了。

「那麼，」他的紅髮男友清了清喉嚨，打破這短暫的沉默：「負責幫我處理的治療師告訴我，我今晚得在這裡觀察一個晚上，所以……」

跩哥揚起下巴，順著對方的話催促了聲：「所以？」

「所以，呃……你要回家去，還是在這裡陪我？」儘管衛斯理試探得小心翼翼，然而那微微仰起的脖子，與難以掩飾的期盼表情，則很好地出賣了對方：「你今天工作到挺晚，我猜你很累了，如果你決定回家休息也沒關係啦。」

家，這個詞讓跩哥馬上就想到了那間自從他倆開始同居後共同整理的小房子。雖然它不如自己的莊園老家來得華麗大器，卻有著另一番的小巧與溫馨。他們在窗台上種了一些還不錯的藥草──絕大多數來自隆巴頓的友情贊助，當然，是給衛斯理的──有著剛好能穿過一個人的壁爐，以及許多更摩登、更麻瓜式的家具。

忙錄了一整天，回到那個教人放鬆的小天地，確實是很誘人的主意。跩哥想念他們柔軟舒適的雙人床，也懷念床頭櫃旁用以睡前閱讀的鵝黃色檯燈，但相比之下，如果少了與自己營造出那個小天地的紅髮男人，回家這個選項似乎就遜色不少了。

於是乎他自口袋掏出魔杖，隨意地揮了兩下，把床位四周的布簾給拉上。即便跩哥沒有給予對方明確的回答，答案也已經呼之欲出。

他看見自己的男朋友眨了眨眼，藍色的雙眸如同被春風吹撫過的湖面，柔和又溫暖，還帶著絲絲欣喜的漣漪。

「這下你開心了，是吧。」將魔杖放回原位後，跩哥聳了一下肩膀，半是戲謔地說道。

「喔，閉嘴吧你，討人厭的臭雪貂。」即便滿口抱怨之詞，衛斯理卻咯咯笑著，抓住他的手臂，將跩哥拉進一個親吻之中。

他順從地彎下腰，緩慢且溫柔地回應這個吻。沒有被情人抓著的那隻手索性捧住了對方的面頰，姆指腹慣性地摩挲起男友顴骨下方的小片肌膚。打從學生時代開始交往以後，他總是流連於紅髮男人的皮膚觸感，而每當他在那兒畫起圈圈時，灑滿雀斑的白皙臉蛋總會泛起淡淡的紅痕。

就像現在。當他們從這個淺吻分開彼此時，跩哥已經看見了對方臉頰上的淡紅色，或許那些關於紅髮人更加敏感的傳聞是真的。他的男朋友飽滿的雙唇微啟，湖藍色的眼睛裡倒影著他金色的身影，迷離的神情彷彿還沒從剛才的親吻中回過神來，這讓跩哥不禁再次低下頭，重新吻住對方的唇瓣。

這一回的親吻可不比前一次來得純潔，這是一個帶有情慾色彩的吻。他含住了衛斯理的唇瓣，用自己的嘴唇拉扯起對方的，而他的男朋友也沒讓他失望，馬上就以更加熱情的方式回敬，輕輕地啃咬起跩哥的唇，甚至用上了牙齒。

於是原先那隻撫弄對方的手離開了紅髮男人的臉頰，轉移到床的另一邊，用以支撐起自己身體的重心。跩哥的半個身體都覆到了對方的上方，大片陰影遮住了那頭耀眼的紅髮，而衛斯理還停留在他手臂上的那隻手則收得更緊了。

他探出舌頭，沿著對方的唇形描繪。紅髮男人從來就不是個會主動示弱的傢伙，所以對方也學著他的動作，伸出濕潤的舌尖，舔舐起跩哥的唇部。這種挑逗方式好比漫長的折磨，幾秒後，他們的舌頭在彼此的唇齒間交匯，不知道是誰先捲住了對方。

這場角力下，跩哥成為了獲得小小勝利的參賽者。他將自己的舌頭壓進對方的嘴裡，逼得紅髮男人不得不將嘴巴張得更大一點，好方便跩哥的入侵。他抵住對方的上顎，然後滑到口腔的深處，他的男朋友抬起舌頭，抵禦著他的侵略，不料這只是給了跩哥挑弄對方舌根的機會。他以舌尖毫無節奏地頂弄著那裡，惹得衛斯理發出了一陣短促的嗚咽。

直到他離開對方的嘴唇為止，跩哥才意識到他們彼此都需要新鮮空氣。他的男朋友滿臉潮紅，氣喘吁吁。在濃烈的深吻過後，對方的上半身已經從方才的坐姿完全滑進了床裡，一頭卷曲的紅髮散落在純白的枕頭上，隨著主人的喘息而微弱擺動著，像極了夕陽下隨晚風搖擺的麥田。

空氣重新充盈在肺腔，胸膛起伏逐漸趨緩；與此相對的是，另一股自下腹而來的感受愈發強烈，一點一滴地侵蝕著自己的血管，跩哥馬上就意識到自己在治療師外袍下的褲襠變緊了。

當然，他不會是唯一一個必須為此感到窘迫的人。僅僅是低頭瞥了一眼，跩哥便發現他的紅髮男友也有同樣的困擾。因此他朝對方病服下微微凸起的位置捏了一把，換來男友的一聲驚呼。

「身為一個傷患，你的精力似乎充沛過頭了。」他愉快地揶揄道，手指輪流撫弄起紅髮男人的身體，感受到在對方粗糙的病服布料下，稍有抬頭趨勢的性徵變得愈發硬挺。

「住口，變態治療師，」紅暈爬滿了衛斯理的臉龐，延伸至對方的耳廓，而那些細小的雀斑在紅潮下看起來竟有種異樣的美感。他的情人以一種羞恥難當的眼神瞪向他，微紅的眼眶裡蘊積著情慾，卻又極力維持最後一分理智，艱困地用氣音提醒：「病房還有其他人，這是你的工作場所，你就不怕──」

跩哥挑了下眉毛，暫停了撫弄對方的動作。他很快地自衣袋抽出魔杖，下了一個簡單卻實用的咒語，「現在沒人聽得見我們了。」他收回魔杖，手指重新覆上男友的性器。

「知道嗎？我覺得讓一個心理扭曲的傢伙當精神治療師，真的超級好笑。」衛斯理撇了撇嘴，但那張雀斑臉上尚未消退的紅潮讓這個諷刺一點威力都沒有。

「我倒覺得我的病人們還挺愛我的，」即使隔著布料，他也能馬上找到對方的龜頭，以指腹在頂端畫圓。跩哥的指尖戳了下男友鈴口的位置，然後毫不意外地發現對方的病服已經沾染上一小塊潤意，「否則我就不會工作到那麼晚，難道不是嗎？」

紅髮男人淺淺地呻吟了一聲，臉部的潮紅已經蔓延到了脖頸，白皙的肌膚比平時還要更有生命力，「我敢打賭，聖蒙果遲早會發生醫療糾紛。」他的男朋友回嘴道。

「誰會把我告上巫審加碼，你嗎？」他發出一聲嗤笑，不懷好意地捏了下男友的性器，惹得對方本能般地小幅度彈起了腰。

「操，馬份，」對方發出了混著鼻音的咒罵。紅髮男人併起膝蓋，試圖將自己的雙腿給夾緊，好阻撓他的動作，「如果你現在不吻我的話，我就告你醫療性騷擾，說到做到。」

跩哥忍不住輕笑出聲，他彎下腰，親了親自己的男朋友。當他們的唇齒再次相碰時，慾火也隨之燃燒得更猛，他的唇瓣碾磨著那兩片飽滿的嘴唇，分享著彼此的唾液。他的手離開了對方的病服，無視於它在跨部的位置被弄得皺兮兮，索性將整個病服掀起至上腹的位置，迫使紅髮男人露出了毫無遮蔽的大腿。

作為一個治療師，他得承認病服真是方便極了。在他們換氣的時候，跩哥好笑地問了句：「你的病服下沒穿內褲，是因為你的過敏反應嗎？」

「什麼……喔，對，怪物傷害科的治療師建議的……」紅髮男人神情迷離，幾秒終後才會意過來，「她說如果一直到明天都沒有再噴火的話，就可以換回自己的衣服了。」

男友的話語讓跩哥下意識地皺起眉頭，他總覺得有哪裡怪怪的，但這樣的想法很快就被一湧而上的情潮給忽略了。他將自己的手指舉到對方的唇邊，指腹輕壓在紅髮男人因親吻而格外豔紅的瓣部，衛斯理也順從地張開嘴，任由他探進手指。

相較於舌頭，手指自然是更加靈活。如果說他們先前的親吻是一場難分軒輊的競逐，那麼現在的行為，則成為了一面倒的戰況。當第一隻手指碰觸著對方的舌頭時，他男朋友的舌頭還足以應付，然而當跩哥伸進第二根指頭時，他男朋友的舌頭就有點猶疑了，更不用提他把第三根指頭也插進對方的口腔時，男友只能勉強地含住它們，一些唾液更因為他的動作而自嘴角滑出。

跩哥的兩根手指夾住對方的舌面，另一根手指則碾過溼潤的腔壁，紅髮男人發出了含糊的呻吟，仰起下巴，努力地跟上他的節奏。在攪弄對方的口腔一段時間後，他才抽出被舔得溼漉漉的手指，並且牽扯出一條口水絲。衛斯理仰頭看著他，大口喘氣。半秒鐘後，那條口水絲斷了，於是紅髮男人伸出舌頭，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，湖藍色的眼眸裡盈滿對接下來即將發生的事的期待。

看著男友凌亂且性感的模樣，他忍不住笑了一下，湊過身，給予對方同樣濕潤的嘴唇一個安撫性質的輕吻。接下來，跩哥把那被舔得晶亮的手指帶到了男友大腿根處。

不需要任何提示，紅髮男人便主動地分開了雙腿，微微拱起腰，將自己的下半身完全暴露在他的面前。淡色的恥毛下是已經昂首的性器，也許是紅髮的基因所致，即使是勃起狀態，那根玩意仍然有著漂亮的粉色，隨著主人的一呼一吸而微微晃動，如同一根甜蜜的糖果。

不過這不是跩哥主要的目的，他伸手捏了捏男朋友的股瓣，示意對方把屁股再抬高一點。在紅髮男人照做之後，跩哥發了個滿意的哼哼聲，然後扳開對方的臀肉，果不其然地看見了那同樣顏色偏淺的肛門口。

又捏了一把男友圓渾的臀部，跩哥才往下個目標前進。他的指腹上還帶著紅髮男人的唾液，這在他輕推對方的粉色皺褶時成為了很好的助力。先探進的中指先是一陣緊窒，然後感到愈來愈容易前進，事前打濕指頭確實能使一切順利不少。

身下的男人悶哼一聲，接受了他的入侵。對方的額角冒出了細細的汗珠，將些許髮絲黏上了長著雀斑的肌膚，豔紅與膚白的交融幾乎令跩哥著迷。

塞入第二根手指的時候，他的手指已經不如先前那麼濕了，因此這次的進入沒有前次來得容易。他以指腹按摩著括約肌的周邊，稍稍施了點力，才終於得以深入其中。

他的男朋友淺吟一聲，白皙的大腿也因第二根指頭的入侵而微微顫抖，勃起的性器亦跟著輕晃。跩哥嚥了口口水，他感覺到自己的下身脹得更難受了，他多麼想立刻插進對方的身體裡，肆意感受紅髮男人的一呼一吸。

但是他還不能這麼做，所以他重重地呼了口氣，然後將第三根差幾乎乾了的手指給塞進男友的身體之中。

「嗯……」衛斯理發出一聲難受的呻吟。雖然他們時常做愛，但對方還是一向沒能習慣括張的過程，這點從紅髮男人緊皺起的眉頭就足以見得。

「忍耐一下。」他柔聲安撫，然後加快了手指的動作，先是分開，然後併攏，接著在對方的包裹之中小幅度轉動。對方的甬道又熱又緊，他已經能想像自己進去後會得到怎麼樣的體驗。

紅髮男人喘息著，聲音中混雜情慾的哭腔，呢喃著他的名字：「馬份……馬份，夠了……快點……」

跩哥最後一次轉了轉自己的手指，才緩緩地退出每根指節。他整個人都爬上對方的病床，接著掀開自己的治療師外袍，解開底下的長褲褲頭。當拉練被褪下時，勃起多時的陰莖便像隻迫不及待的猛獸彈了出來。

扶握住自己的生殖器官，他抬起男友的一條腿，將之壓在對方的胸膛上，然後握著莖身，將龜頭頂在那因方才擴張而一張一闔的粉色穴口。

兀地間，跩哥想起了什麼，所以他保險起見問了一句：「你確定你的過敏反應已經結束了嗎？」

「……怎麼了？」他的男友雙眼迷濛，藍色的眼珠子裡爬著被慾望所充斥的色澤，似乎完全沒聽懂他的問題。

「你被海葵鼠咬到的過敏反應，」他稍稍瞇起眼睛，提醒對方：「我可不希望做到一半的時候，你的屁股忽然噴火，然後害我的老二被烤焦。」

衛斯理皺著眉毛，沉默地與他對視，幾秒過後，爆出一陣大笑。

跩哥沉下臉來，「看來你更希望我被烤焦。」

「見鬼，馬份，哈哈……」他的男朋友笑得很歡，整個人都在顫抖，包括那根色澤漂亮的性器，還有那些淺色的恥毛，也一併抖動起來，「你一定會被烤焦的，所以你最好別插進──操！」

對方話還沒說完，跩哥就將龜頭抵進了對方的肛門，惹得他的男朋友罵了聲髒話。這會兒笑的人是他了，跩哥得意地揚起下巴，嘲弄地說：「只有在沒有大礙的情況下，你才會說這些討人厭的垃圾話。」

「去你的，你就不能──噢……」紅髮男人的話說到一半，便被自己的呻吟給打斷了，「喔，操，梅林啊──」

跩哥挺進了自己的髖部，再借由身體的重量，將整根陰莖都插進了對方的屁股裡，半秒之後又退出幾吋。足夠的擴張使整個進出過程沒受到多少阻礙，他再次將生殖器頂入，而對方的腸道就如他記憶中的那樣緊窒且炙熱，內壁牢牢地吸附他的莖身，使他忍不住發出了滿足的嘆息。

「放鬆點，衛斯理……對，很好……」他一隻手壓在對方的膝窩，將那條腿推得更貼近對方的胸膛，而另一隻手則托著對方的股瓣，好讓他的抽插幅度能夠有更多空間。

龜頭摩擦在對方的腸壁上，而他能感覺到對方的括約肌一抽一縮地，絞著他的根部，他先是退出半截，又重新整棍深入，試圖在這緊塞的空間尋找對方的前列腺。

紅髮男人伸手扶上了跩哥的肩膀，變向鼓舞他更深入地探索。於是跩哥輕掐對方的臀瓣，他猜想男友敏感的肌膚也許會短暫地留下他的指印，但一想到這點，他便更賣力地動作起來。

溫暖的甬道彷彿是為他的陰莖而生，它們的結合是如此的緊密貼合，沒有一絲縫隙，即便只是些許的磨擦，都能帶來極大的快感。

「嗯啊，啊……啊，操，操，操！」忽然，身下的紅髮男人身體一陣顫慄，發出了比之前還要更色情的呻吟，跩哥就知道自己找到了位置。

他的龜頭來回碾磨那裡，一下又一下頂弄著該處，惹得他的男友整個人都在發顫。一雙藍色眼眸泛起淚水，爬著雀斑的白皙皮膚都透著淺淺的粉色，看起來誘人無比，更不用說那些隨著主人而搖動的紅色髮絲，它們散亂在枕頭上，再次讓他想起了夕陽下的麥浪。

加快了抽送的速度，鼓起的陰囊便拍打在對方的臀肉上，發出肉與肉之間的撞擊聲，混合著身下男人滿懷情慾的啜泣，以及他自己的喘息，交織成了一曲淫靡的協奏曲。聖蒙果的鐵製病床被他們的動作弄得搖晃且作響，但他們才不在乎呢，反正已經有下咒保護了，不是嗎？

囊袋再一次拍擊，多種聲音充斥在他們的耳膜裡。他看見自己的男友伸出一隻手，開始搓揉起那根粉色的性器，光滑的表皮隨著手指的動作而產生細紋。衛斯理呢喃起一些沒意義的詞語，其中包括髒話與跩哥的名字，這令他更邁力抽送著自己，彷彿這樣就能夠讓他們完全合而為一。

最終，他感到包夾著自己的甬道一陣緊縮，紅髮男人先一步到達了高潮，白濁的體液灑在對方的手指，有些甚至噴濺到了光裸的小腹上，還有少部份自莖身滑落，滾進淡色的恥毛裡。

射精的餘韻讓那對藍色眼瞳看起來恍惚無比，但跩哥無暇顧及太多，他只感覺到對方的腸壁似乎比平常還要更緊，還要更熱，他幾乎沒能控制住自己的頻率，只是盡一切所能地加快了抽插的節奏，做最後的衝刺。

大概又過了幾秒鐘，跩哥感覺到一股電流般的快意自尾椎升起，流竄在他的血管之中，緊接著是一片空白，然後他也射精了。

抽離陰莖時，他從男友的體內帶出了一些精液，落在對方的大腿與床單上，而紅髮男人則發出了一聲饜足的咕噥。剛射精完的腦袋昏沉沉地，教人不自覺變得慵懶，跩哥也不怎麼想爬下床，於是索性側過身體，躺進了病床的另一邊。

衛斯理轉過身，整個人面對他，懶呼呼地朝他一笑，而還在放空的他也跟著笑了一下，手掌自然而然地搭上了對方的腰際，接著便感覺到屬於他人的手臂摟上了自己的頸部。他們一起躺在這張小床裡，面對面地抱著彼此，享受這片刻的溫存。

就在他們幾乎要睡著的時候，忽然，一道類似於『噗咻──』的怪聲音乍現在耳邊，同時，一股燒焦的刺鼻味也撲面而來，讓跩哥與他的紅髮男友同時清醒過來。

「見鬼！」他的男朋友大叫一聲，鬆開了環抱在跩哥脖子上的手，向後彈了一大步，差點就要從床緣滾落下去。

跩哥撐起身體來，疑惑地開口：「發生什麼──噢該死！」

直起腰以後，他的視線便不再受阻撓，隨及就看見了紅髮男人那側的床單，有一小部份被烤成了碳黑色。原先還留在對方腿間精液，明顯因為受熱而蒸發，剩下一些粉狀物乾涸在腿上。

「你的屁股剛剛噴火了？」微微瞇起眼，跩哥狐疑地朝紅髮男人看過去，而對方的臉已經皺成了一團，看上去無辜極了。

「大概吧，我想，」衛斯理吸了吸鼻子，聲音委屈得像是被逼著吞下一百條鼻涕蟲那樣，「但我沒想到……我以為治療師已經處理好了……」

他翻了個白眼，克制不住自己語中的責怪：「你不是告訴我你的過敏反應已經結束了嗎？」

「嘿，我可沒這麼說啊！」紅髮男人可憐兮兮地替自己申冤：「那明明是你講的──」

一想到自己的陰莖在不久前才插進對方的屁股裡，跩哥不禁冒起了冷汗，要是他們的性愛時間再多持續個十分鐘，自己的生殖器很有可能與那片焦黑的床單面臨同樣的命運，他感到一陣後怕，只差那麼一點，他爸媽的乖兒子從此就要變成閹人了。

也許和一個有海葵鼠咬傷嚴重過敏反應的人做愛，並不是什麼好主意。跩哥暗暗地下了決定，在怪物傷害科的同事百分之百保證過敏反應結束後，他才會再次與他的男朋友進行親密活動，他以自己的命根子發誓，說到做到。

 

END


End file.
